Together Forever
by jleigha
Summary: Otani is absolutely in love with Koizumi. Thinking it, though, is a lot harder than saying it. Oneshot :


"That was so awesome!" Koizumi shouted as her and Otani made their way out the double doors of the concert hall.

"Umibozu never disappoints," Otani agreed with a huge smile on his face. It was the last concert they would see before he had to leave for university. In only one week, he and Koizumi would be separated until the holidays. His heart tugged uncomfortably as all of this sunk in, and he started to panic. One week, only seven days, and he would no longer be a part of All Hanshin-Kyojin. Otani would be going to a new school with all new people and teachers. And no Koizumi.

"Hey you, let's go back to the park before we go home," Otani said as he smacked Koizumi on the back, interrupting the Umibozu song she was singing.

Koizumi was about to smack him back when she realized what he had said. "Okay!" She replied loudly enough to get the attention of everyone around them. When they turned and saw a tall girl standing with a short boy, they couldn't help but snigger.

"Shut up you Amazon!" Otani growled as he took Koizumi's hand and sped up along the street. He heard Koizumi mumble "idiot" under her breath and started to laugh.

They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of the busy world and enjoying each others company. After a few minutes, they were away from everyone else and sitting alone at the park. Suddenly Otani was hyper aware of Koizumi's presence next to him. Though it was dark, he could feel the heat from her body and the pressure of her hand in his. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he sat there. He loved her so much; just putting it into words was too embarrassing. He could never be like Nakao and express his feelings so openly, even if it was to Koizumi and they were alone. Like now.

"Hey Otani," Koizumi was quiet, which was unusual for her. "I'm going to miss you."

Something wet dropped onto Otani's hand and he looked up at Koizumi's face. The moonlight illuminated her enough to see the tears falling silently down her cheeks. Seeing her cry like this for him made him want to hold her close. It was usually times like these when he'd do something totally embarrassing that she'd tease him about later.

Otani's heartbeat sped up and a flush of warmth spread across his cheeks as he lifted his free hand to Koizumi's neck. Her skin was hot against his palm and sent sparks through his body. As he brought his lips to hers, he heard her catch her breath.

He was almost inaudible as he spoke. "I'll really miss you too, Koizumi," and with that, he pressed his lips against hers gently. Time seemed to stop when he was with her like this, and his head whirled. There was nothing he wanted more than to be like this forever. When their lips finally parted, Koizumi laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Koizumi asked nonchalantly, but Otani could tell she really was anxious about the answer.

Of course they'd always be together, right? I mean, he loved being with her (well most of the time) and it was pretty obvious she felt the same way about him. But what if, while he was away at university, she met someone who was nice to her while she was vulnerable and she fell in love with _him_. He couldn't let that happen, they WOULD be together forever. Then again, he would be away a long time and couldn't blame her if she did fall in love with someone else. His feelings for her would stay the same, but could he say the same for her? If something like that did happen, he'd just have to win her over.

Koizumi stood up and looked away. "Forget I asked, I always knew it was like this." She really looked depressed about this. He hadn't even answered yet!

"What do you mean by you knew it was like this?" Something about that really bothered him. He stood angrily and looked up at her face, though she was deliberately looking away.

"I mean that I always knew I loved you more, I just hadn't realized how much so until now. Just forget it." Koizumi seriously was mad. She started to walk away, taking large steps. It wasn't true, she didn't realize he loved her so much more than he let on.

"No Koizumi, wait!" Otani grabbed her hand before it was out of reach, and tugged on her arm so she wouldn't leave. Now was his moment, it had to be perfect. He took a deep breath and gulped down the lump in his throat. No holding back.

"Koizumi, you're the only one I want to spend forever with. You're the only one I _could_ spend forever with. There's no other alternative for me, not when you are so amazing. When I'm with you I feel so happy."

Koizumi was speechless. Otani took a few steps to her until their bodies were almost touching.

"I know I don't say it much Koizumi, but I need you. I love you. I do think we'll be together forever. I know it. I-" Otani was interrupted with Koizumi squeezing him to her chest so tight he felt he wouldn't be able to breath, yet they still weren't close enough.

Otani sat Koizumi down on the swing next to them. Koizumi laughed, knowing what was coming now that she was shorter than him. Otani's lips pressed against hers and both felt and overwhelming sense of happiness and love.


End file.
